


Beautiful

by fexillusion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, M/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, i finally wrote a fic for them, loving kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: Soft cute Viktuuri smut bc I love them





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT RUSSIAN NOR DO I SPEAK RUSSIAN SO IF ANYTHING IS TRANSLATED WRONG LET ME KNOW AND I WILL FIX IT THANK YOU

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Viktor asked, staring lovingly down at his fiancé as they lay on their bed, Makkachin in the floor by the door on her bed, sleeping away. 

Yuri’s brown eyes widened before he rolled them, mocking the silver haired man. “Only about a hundred times a day, Viktor.”

The two men smiled at each other, Yuris words lingering in the air between them, the youngers hand came up to cup the others cheek. Viktor turned into the touch, smiling against the warm palm of his lover before kissing it, aqua eyes meeting brown again a second later. 

“I’d tell you a hundred more times if it meant you’d smile like that every time.” Viktor whispered, lips running across Yuris palm, placing another kiss to the center of it before his mouth traced the edges of his wrist, littering kisses here and there as he made a slow descent down the length of his arm. 

“Your arms are always so strong when you hold me. Have I ever told you that?” Viktor asked, mouth pausing at the crease of the others elbow. 

Yuri gulped, shaking his head before uttering a breathless, “no.”

Viktor chuckled, shifting his entire body so he was fully above the younger, once again gazing down at him, fingers coming up to run through Yuris hair, sliding through the silky black strands. 

“Your hair is the perfect length for me to stroke and play with, to pull and tug when we make love. I love everything about you, Yuri.”

The last part of the elders sentence made Yuri shudder and blush, red color rising to his cheeks and settling there. “You’re such a goof.”

Viktor’s smile only brightened, a hearty laugh tumbling from his mouth as he continued speaking. “Yeah but I’m your goof.”

“Mm, and I love you.” Yuri hummed, eyes sparkling behind his glasses and Viktor plucked them from the place on his nose, folding them before setting them on the nightstand by their bed. 

“H-Hey, what are you-“ Yuri’s words were cut off as Viktor pressed a soft kiss to his nose, eyes blinking up at his husband-to-be in confusion. 

“Your nose is so cute when you get upset, the way it crinkles and turns red when you get embarrassed. God I love you so much, my love, my Yuri.” Viktor’s words were a whisper, breath fanning out over Yuri’s face, sending cold chills down his spine to his toes. 

“Close your eyes for me, love.” Viktor said, kissing them each individually once Yuri had did as he wanted. 

“Your eyes may be brown but they’re absolutely beautiful, I never saw brown the way I do now until I met you. Seriously, Yuri, every time you look at me I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest, you knock me breathless.” 

His eyes remained closed as Viktor shifted on top of him again, this time his mouth pressed against Yuri’s in a light kiss, nearly stealing away the breath in his lungs at how electric it was. Just a tiny peck had so much impact on each one of them, causing them both to gasp as their lips connected again in a heavier kiss. Viktor’s hands slid down Yuri’s body, gripping his hips and pulling them up, back arching slightly as he wrapped a leg around Viktor’s waist. 

Yuri felt Viktor’s tongue tracing the edge of his lips, asking for entrance and he opened his mouth, his own tongue meeting Viktor’s in return, both males moaning into the kiss. Yuri pulled Viktor’s tongue deeper into his mouth, slightly wrapping his own around it before _sucking_ on it and driving Viktor absolutely wild. 

Viktor pulled away after a minute, looking down at the blushing man beneath him, feeling both of their erections straining their shorts. “Yuri look at me.”

Yuri slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before focusing them on his fiancé. 

Viktor’s left hand traces the edge of his hip, where the bone jutted out before following the path of his thigh, in between his legs where he cupped Yuri’s hard dick through his boxers, slowly massaging the area. 

Yuri gasped, head falling back and eyes closing once again as his body was wracked with pleasure. 

“V-Viktor.” Yuri moaned, a small _”ah!_ falling from his mouth as Viktor pressed harder against his erection, his toes curling and thighs shaking from the strain of their position. 

“What do you want, my love? You gotta tell me.” Viktor asked, rubbing his forefinger over the tip of Yuri’s cock through the fabric, precum already dotting here and there turning the shorts he wore a darker shade. 

“I-I want... I want you to... to make love to me.” Yuri couldn’t stop shaking, his body had always been sensitive and Viktor took advantage of that every time. 

“ _Moya lyubov_ , you’re always so gorgeous when you’re like this. Your body is so warm and firm. God I love you so much.” Viktor’s words sent shivers through Yuri, making him whine and clutch at Viktor. 

Viktor pulled away again, this time making Yuri lay back against the headboard of the bed and he cupped the males cheek this time, pressing their mouths together in a quick kiss. 

“I love the way you taste. Always like honey and a hint of those pork cutlet bowls you love so much.” 

Yuri opened his mouth to reply, but Viktor pressed the pad of his finger to Yuri’s lips, silencing him before he could. He swallowed the invisible lump in his throat as he watched Viktor go to his neck, his own head tilting back to allow access and Viktor scraped his teeth over the flesh first before peppering kisses down and to his collarbones, pulling the soft flesh in his mouth before sucking on it. 

Another moan caught in Yuri’s throat at the feel, their bodies pressing together completely and Viktor’s mouth continued its descent down the length of his body, stopping over his chest and sucking on each one of his nipples. 

“My sweet Yuri, you’re so beautiful.” Viktor whispered against Yuri’s chest, biting the nub of one of his nipples before continuing downwards, open mouth kisses being placed all down Yuri’s torso until he reached the band on his boxers, pulling the fabric between his teeth and snapping it gently against his skin. 

“I love your body so much, Yuri, the way it moves when you skate, the way it looks when you change after a workout, glistening in sweat and your legs. God, I love your legs, the way they wrap around me when I push into your body, your mouth falling open in ecstasy as I take you.” 

“ _Viktor_.” Yuri sighed, hips lifting to allow Viktor more room as he pulled down Yuri’s boxers, tossing them somewhere in the floor a second later. 

Yuri was usually anxious at this point, naked and spread open for Viktor but, when the blue eyed male looked at him, lust hazing both of their visions, there was no sign of anxiety at all. Yuri’s breathing was heavy, excitement crackling in the air between them as Viktor settled back into his place between Yuri’s legs, his own boxers discarded as well and Yuri spread them wider, exposing his pink hole and Viktor groaned, burying his face in the junction between Yuri’s groin and thigh. 

“Viktor come on. Do something.” Yuri urged, hooking his legs over Viktor’s shoulders and squeezing. 

“Hush my darling.” Viktor whispered, lips ghosting over pale skin and he smirked when he saw Yuri shiver, goosebumps spreading across the surface. 

He finally took pity of the male beneath him though, kissing the length of his hardened cock before taking the tip into his mouth, his tongue finding the slit and he licked, Yuri moaning and hips jerking at the touch. 

He lapped at the precum that was there, gathering it in his mouth and swallowing it, moaning at the taste. Yuri was shaking, legs trembling around Viktor’s head as he squeezed him closer, weakly thrusting up into the warmth of Viktor’s mouth. 

“Oh god, Viktor.” Yuri whined, back arching slightly as his hands tangled in Viktor’s hair, tugging the strands and guiding his head as he moved. 

Viktor didn’t have a gag reflex so he let Yuri do as he pleased, refusing the urge to grind down into the mattress beneath him to relieve some pressure in his lower region. Instead, he pushed Yuri’s hips back to the mattress, ignoring the groan his fiancé let out and he pulled off with a pop for a moment to lick his lips, smirking up at Yuri’s flushed face. 

“You taste incredible, _moya lyubov_.” Viktor said before licking the tip of Yuri’s cock again, cherishing the gasp that escaped his lover. 

Viktor pulled off again though a few minutes later, this time to reach over and grab the lube from where it still lay open and on their nightstand from the night before. He poured some of the substance on his fingers, smearing it around before gently pressing the tip of his finger against Yuri’s hole, circling the muscle before pushing in to the first knuckle. Yuri gasped, back arching and a small _”vitya”_ falling from his mouth and Viktor smirked again, pulling his finger out to the tip before pushing it back in along with a second, spreading them and stretching his fiancé. 

“Viktor, I don’t need to be stretched that m-much.” Yuri was a gasping mess, Viktor’s fingers massaging his prostate and his body jerked and shook, his cock leaking even more precum. 

Viktor kissed Yuri’s thigh. “You sure?”

“Y-Yes. I like the stretch.” Yuri’s face was burning at the end of his sentence, causing Viktor to chuckle again but he pulled his fingers out of Yuri, not missing the whine he let out in responses. 

“Condom or no?” Viktor asked, pressing kisses to Yuri’s stomach before coming back up to look into his lovers eyes. 

Yuri shook his head. “No. I want you to come in me.”

Yuri’s words almost made Viktor come right then and there, when Yuri got drunk or extremely horny like he was now, he had no filter on his mouth. He sounded like something straight out a porno some times. 

Viktor didn’t leave either male waiting long tho, as he grabbed the lube again and poured enough to cover his cock before tossing it back on the nightstand (they’d probably use it again before the night was over anyways), wrapping his hand around his own cock, groaning at the feel of being touched finally. 

“Viktor, hurry.” Yuri whined again, spreading his legs wider, almost like an invitation and Viktor couldn’t help the growl that slipped out of him as he released his cock, pressing down into Yuri as his cock aligned at Yuri’s entrance, teasing both of them as the tip pushed inside. 

Yuri’s hands scratched at Viktor’s back, leaving marks that’d be there later as a reminder as the silver haired man finally pushed in all the way, twin moans leaving their mouths at the feel of Yuri clenching around him. 

Their mouths connected once again, open and just breathing into one another as Viktor stilled, waiting for Yuri to adjust before rearing back and slowly pushing in. The pace was slow, but Viktor didn’t want to rush this, he wanted to watch and feel Yuri come undone around and beneath him. 

“Oh my sweet Yuri, you feel so good.” Viktor breathed against Yuri’s open and panting mouth, swallowing every moan and whine as his hips slowly sped up, still a slow rhythm but enough to make Yuri nearly reach his limit. 

_”Yes!”_ Yuri exclaimed, head tossing back in ecstasy as his toes curled when Viktor hit his prostate dead on on his next thrust in. 

“That’s it baby, come undone for me.” Viktor was mouthing at Yuri’s neck now, kissing the sweat slicked skin, tongues brushing over a mark he’d left earlier. Yuri would complain later about that. 

Yuri had been resulted down to nothing but whines and broken pleads, small continued ramblings of _”Vitya!” “Yes right there, h-harder!”_ as Viktor plunged his cock into Yuri’s tight heat, extracting beautiful sounds from both males. 

Viktor could feel the heat in his stomach beginning to pool, his cock throbbed inside Yuri and he forgot about taking things slow as Yuri tightened even more around him, speeding up the push and pull of their bodies. 

“Viktor! I’m going t-to cum!” Yuri grasped the strands of Viktor’s hair, pulling on them so hard the elder feared he’d be bald by the end of this. 

Viktor’s hand wrapped around Yuri’s cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts as he looked at Yuri’s face, body drawn tight like a bow ready to release. He pecked his nose again, swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum there. 

“Look at me while you cum. I wanna watch you.” 

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open, his bottom lip getting caught between his teeth as he ground his hips back onto Viktor’s, urging the elder to hurry up and cum as well. 

“Come on, my sweet prince. Lose yourself in me, in my touch, the way I fuck you. Don’t you wanna cum for me? Let go, Yuri.” Viktor’s aqua eyes were staring deep into Yuri’s own, focusing on the pooling lust in his gut, the way Viktor’s hand felt around his cock, his own buried in Yuri’s ass, hitting every spot in him. 

His body tensed, eyes not leaving Viktor’s as his hip jerked up, fucking into his fiancé’s fist, the lust eventually overcoming his every sense and he came, thick white stripes coating his stomach, chest and Viktor’s hand. 

“Oh Yuri, that was so beautiful.” Viktor whispered, continuing to fuck Yuri through his orgasm, now focusing on his own. “You’re so perfect.” 

“V-Viktor...”

“Yes, darling?” 

Yuri tightened around Viktor again, this time on purpose as he tried to get his lover off as well. “Come inside me. Please. I wanna _feel_ you.”

Viktor buried his head in Yuri’s neck, groaning as he felt his own orgasm approach, Yuri’s hands stroking up and down his back, down to his ass and back up. He still gripped Yuri’s cock in his hand and let go, using both hands to grip the pillows above the black haired males head, thrusting into him harder as the heat in his stomach spread through his entire body, becoming too much and he groaned, biting down on the junction of Yuri’s shoulder as he came inside the other male, grinding his hips in and riding the waves, his own come making his movements easier. 

“Fucking hell, Yuri.” Viktor panted, once he had stopped coming, the aftershocks of his orgasm making him tremble as he slowly pulled out of Yuri, the younger whining in response. 

They were both a mess, covered in sweat and cum and Viktor went to get off the bed to grab a couple of wash clothes from the bathroom but Yuri stopped him, grabbing his bicep before pulling him back down on him. 

“We have to clean up, love.” Viktor said, chuckling as Yuri only snuggled closer, legs wrapping around his waist again, trapping Viktor between them. 

“Five more minutes.” Yuri mumbled, burying his head into the side of Viktor’s neck. 

Viktor smiled, having forgotten how clingy Yuri got after sex, and kissed the top of his head as they settled back on the bed,  
rearranging their limbs so they’d be more comfortable. 

“Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first YOI fic but I’ve been wanting to write them for a while now. I spent all day writing this and couldn’t wait any longer to post lmao. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr where I post anime (mostly hq and yoi): [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
